Back to Normal
by silvermoonie
Summary: Dominic and Letty come back from Mexico to visit and realize what they've missed. They also realize each other (confusing, i know). ~FINALLY FINISHED~
1. Ch 1

Title: Back to Normal  
  
Author: silvermoonie (Tina)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF or anything owned by TFATF. (I also don't own any labels named)  
  
Feedback: sure, just no big major flames.  
  
Notes: this is my first fanfic I've ever put out in public, so tell me what you think, and if you like it, I'll post more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 Dominic was comfortable. He was finally married to Letty.and was happy. Mexico was beautiful and so was Letty. He watched her sun-bathing, her skin glowing. Damn, she was beautiful.  
  
"Hey, babe, can you get some of this oil on my back?"  
  
Dom's trance was broken at the sound of Letty's angelic voice.  
  
"Yea, sure." He got up and walked over to where she laid and began rubbing oil over her. Letty sighed a heavy sigh giving Dom a sense of curiosity.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, just wondering how things are holding up at the garage. I mean, we just left Mia and the guys there to take care of it all."  
  
"Everything's fine," he reassured, "but I'll tell you what, this weekend, we'll head on back up for a visit."  
  
"Really!?" Letty was so happy. It had been a year and a half since they had left. She pecked Dom on the cheek, hopped up, and went into the house, hair bouncing behind her. Oh.how much he loved her.  
  
~~~*  
  
"Scream or The Sixth Sense, baby?"  
  
Letty asked coming into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. Which was scarier.which would put her in the mood.? There were the questions going through Dom's mind. Well, let's start with the logic.he didn't need an excuse to get close to her anymore.  
  
"How bout The Sixth Sense?"  
  
"Ok." Letty suck the movie in and pressed play. She plopped down on the couch next to Dom and scooted in closer. As the movie wore on, Letty was closer than ever, practically hiding behind Dom's broad shoulders.  
  
"Come on, baby. It's not that bad." Dom laughed. The movie finally finished and once more, Letty was scared to death.but Dom thought it was cute.  
  
As they made their way up the stairs, Dom grabbed Letty's ass. She turned around with a sly grin and slapped him playfully. They continued up the steps.he couldn't stand it! He grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the bedroom, flinging her onto the bed. Dom landed beside her and planted a great big one on her lips.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"For how sexy you are." He kissed her again, more passionately this time, deeper. Soon, his tongue found its way to hers. Letty's fingers fumbled with Dom's belt buckle and she began to unfasten it. Dom's hand inched its way up her shirt and pulled it over her head, pausing their kiss only for a moment. Soon, they were under the sheet, bodies pressed together, making love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2 Dom stepped out of the shower, dripping. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. RING! RING! Dom reached for the phone but was intercepted by a pillow smacking him in the head. Letty giggled and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?...Mia! How ya livin, girl? ...yea, we were just thinking about you guys .yep, we're heading up there tomorrow to visit."  
  
Letty finished her conversation and hung up the phone, setting it back on the side table.  
  
"Mia's excited about seeing us again, she says we've been gone for too long."  
  
Dom pulled on some boxers and black leather pants.  
  
"Well, I've missed her too, but we had to get away for a while."  
  
Letty looked Dom up and down and began undressing him with her eyes. She licked her lips with anticipation. Picking up on her hints, Dom walked over to the bed and kissed her. Unexpectantly, he leaned over and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Sorry baby. I got stuff to do today." and he walked out.  
  
Letty sat there, completely shocked and flopped down on the bed. Dom poked his head in, laughing,  
  
"I love you!" and Letty threw a pillow at him, laughing.  
  
~~~*  
  
"So, how's it goin?" Letty asked, kicking Dom's foot which was sticking out from the bottom of a Honda.  
  
"Good.just finishing up.could you hand me that wrench?" Letty turned around and spotted the wrench. She stooped down and handed it to him.  
  
"Do you think it'll be different when we go back?"  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"I was just thinkin about things." Dom slid out from under the car,  
  
"What's on your mind, Let?"  
  
"Well, are they gonna give us shit?"  
  
"What shit is there to be given?"  
  
"Like not starting a family.we're a year into this marriage and nothing has happened."  
  
Dom was shocked, "I didn't know we were trying.do you wanna try?"  
  
He was so sweet, so caring and she did want to start a family.why not? There was no reason not to.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, ok then. We can do this." Letty sighed with relief.a family.  
  
"Suppose we should get packing. We leave tomorrow morning." Dom commented.  
  
He was being so sweet, Letty decided to be sweet too,  
  
"Ok, I'll clean up here for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked off, stopping at the door and turned around, "and Let?"  
  
She turned around as well. "I love you."  
  
Letty smiled, "I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Ch 3

Ch3 7:00 am. The hip-hop sounds of Ja Rule were blaring in Letty's ear. 7:00.she had gotten up at 6:00 this morning and was dog-tired. She turned and glanced at Dom. He was leaned to one side, one hand on the wheel of their brand new SUV, with a bad ass look on his face, and nodding to the music. She smiled. He was so cute.always trying to look the baddest for everyone, even if it was only her. Letty turned back towards the window. Pure desert. She couldn't wait to get back to the big huge city. Home.  
  
~~~*  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
Letty stepped into the house, she remembered the key under the mat. It was all still the same, nothing had changed. She was home. Dome came in behind her, tugging at the suitcases in the doorway.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea.great, isn't it?"  
  
Dom stared at her, "No, it's still the same old sump that we left."  
  
Letty spun on her heels and slapped Dom on the arm, laughing, "Shut up! It's great!"  
  
There was a honk in the driveway and a car door slamming shut. Dom and letty peeked out the door and saw Vince, Leon, and Brian walking up.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell's in my driveway?" Vince asked jokingly.  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question!"  
  
Dom met them halfway giving Vince a brotherly hug. Leon and Brian each gave Dom a hug as well, but then noticed Letty.  
  
"Letty!!!" They all called in unison. As one, they all hugged her, nearly toppling her over.  
  
"Hi guys! How's it been goin? How's the garage?"  
  
"That's all she been thinking about lately." Dom confessed.  
  
"Jeez! We've missed you too, Let!" remarked Leon.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you guys too!" Letty flashed her girliest smile, making them hysterical.  
  
"Well, let's go inside and grab a beer," Vince suggested.  
  
Dom paused, "Corona?"  
  
"You know it, man!" Vince reassured Dom while attempting to pull him into a headlock.  
  
Dom slipped out and grabbed Vince's neck, "The best thing hasn't changed!"  
  
They all filed into the house and through to the kitchen. Brian handed each of them a Corona as they sat at the kitchen table.  
  
A few hours later, Mia waltzed in, stopping dead in her tracks, "Letty!"  
  
Letty swung around in her chair, "Mia!"  
  
They both embraced each other. "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"I know! We've got so much to catch up on!"  
  
Brian got up instantly, motioning to the guys, "Come on, girl talk."  
  
And led them to the back yard. "Don't mind them.so what's been going on with you lately?"  
  
Mia and Letty shared with each other the past year and a half, laughing the whole time. ~~~* Outside, the guys were crackin on each other, "Man, she's got you wrapped around her finger!"  
  
Vince gave Dom so much crap.  
  
"Hell, I am married to the woman!"  
  
"Well, yea, but she's probably got you on a shit load of restrictions, right? Next thing you know, she'll be saying you can't race anymore!"  
  
Leon, Vince, and brain laughed so hard, grabbing their stomachs.  
  
Dom wasn't laughing and Brian noticed, "Dude, you can't be serious.she won't let you race?"  
  
The guys stopped laughing and stared at Dom. "No, it's not like that, I chose not to race anymore." Dom protested.  
  
Vince found that hard to believe, as well as the others, "Why? Racing was your life, I mean.what happened down there in Mexico?"  
  
"Letty happened, ok?" Dom snapped back and walked off down the driveway.  
  
They had no right to criticize his and Letty's decisions.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn around.  
  
"Sorry bout that Dom," it was Leon, "You a'ight?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little pissed." Dom chuckled a little, "How bout we go and finish out Coronas?"  
  
Leon smiled and patted Dom on the back as they made their way back up the driveway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ch 4

Ch.4 That night, the reunited team was found sprawled out in the living room watching a movie. Vince was hungry.where was the popcorn? He spotted it in Brian's lap.  
  
"Hey dude! Gimmie the popcorn."  
  
"Go make your own!" Brian loved to get a raise out of Vince.  
  
"Boy, I will kick your ass!"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
That was the last straw! Laughing, Vince attacked Brian, sending the bowl of popcorn across the room and the guys wrestling on the floor.  
  
"Aw, come on guys!" Letty yelled, her and Mia started hitting them with pillows. It was just like old times.  
  
Leon yelled over Vince and Brian to Dom, "Yo, you wanna head out to the streets? A bunch of people are goin, ya know, Hector and the guys.?"  
  
Letty glanced up at Dom, she gave him the "you-better-not-if-you-know- what's-good-for-you" glance. Dom didn't want to look like a sissy in front of the guys, but also wanted to make Letty happy.  
  
"Come on, Let. What if I don't race and just watch?"  
  
Letty stared at him in disbelief. After what seemed like eternity, she sighed and reluctantly said yes. ~~~* The team all hopped in their Hondas and started pulling out. Letty was the last one out. She had forgotten what it felt like. The power around her, the NOS just hissing to be hit. Turbo speed. They all pulled out onto the highway for a joyride. Letty pulled ahead of Mia who was first in front of her. Next was Brian. Time to kick ass. She hit her turbo booster and sped out in front of the pack. Vince whooped and rolled down his window letting the hip-hop sounds blare out. Letty was slowing down now, she pulled back behind Vince, letting him lead the way to the race spot. ~~~* The team rode into the alley with their engines roaring. Dom coolly stepped out. Every tramp and slut stared him down. Letty slammed the door shut and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
She leaned up to his ear, "No skank will get you this time. Come on, time to holla at Hector."  
  
She grabbed his ass and made her way to the rest of the team.  
  
They were all standing around Hector. Letty and Dom squeezed in between everyone.  
  
Hector was in shock, "Hey, man! You staying for good?"  
  
"Naw, we're only visitin."  
  
"Well, you racin then?"  
  
Dom stood there debating his answer, "Naw, not tonight."  
  
Hector sighed and climbed onto a platform. "Hey! Yo, people!"  
  
The crowd silenced and the engines all shut off, "Guess who's here?...Dominic Toretto!"  
  
The whole crowd burst into applause, Dom was a legend.  
  
Hector held up his hand to silence the crowd again, "But a tragedy has happened.he's not racing!"  
  
Again, the crowd burst out, but in anger this time. Questions were thrown back and forth between everyone, which made Dom want to sulk back to the car and get the hell outta there.  
  
"Even though Dominic isn't racing, we're still gonna make the best of it! Let's pull out!"  
  
Hector jumped down and climbed into his car. All around, engines revved. Dom and the team ran to their cars, and everyone was out of there, making their way to the ¼ mile stretch. ~~~* All the cars lined the street as two people at each end of the stretch crossed the street spray painting the start and finish lines.  
  
"You ready for this?" Leon asked Vince.  
  
"Yea, just nervous."  
  
"$1000 is a lot to be putting down."  
  
"Pay up, V."  
  
Hector came up behind them. Vince laid down the money and slid down into his car, driving up to the starting line. Three other cars drove up beside him, they all leaned over and looked at Vince through their windows.  
  
"Piece of cake." Vince muttered to himself.  
  
Mia was on the sidelines and grabbed a green flag. She walked out in front , between the two middle cars. Her hair blowing in the wind, Vince couldn't keep his eyes off her, even after all these years. She held up the flag and glanced at each one of the cars, each of them revving their engines. Car cat calls. The anticipation was killing Vince, when was Mia- AND THE FLAG WAS DOWN! Every car slid into first gear, speeding past Mia and down the stretch. Second gear, Vince hit his first turbo. He pulled ahead of two cars, one to go. Third gear, he was pulling into first. He was there, the finish line was all that was between him and his money. And then, his whole life flashed before his eyes when the car he just passed hit their turbo and won the race.  
  
"Damnit! Shit!" Vince slammed on the brakes as he crossed the finish line and continued to beat and curse at the steering wheel. He stormed out of the car, slammed the door, and walked to the winner's car as they were getting out. Vince stopped dead in his tracks. Damn! It was Letty! She turned around enjoying her applause and looked Vince dead in the eyes.  
  
She took off her sunglasses saying, "I don't know why you didn't set your second booster off," one of Hector's buddies slapped the money into Letty's outstretched hand and she began to count it, "you were right there."  
  
Vince stood there shocked. "But don't worry, your money's safe. $1000 is a lot to lose," she waved Vince's money in the air, "had it been someone else, you would've been died.but you're lucky tonight, here."  
  
Letty sidled over next to him and set his $1000 in his hand. "Use it to your advantage." And Letty walked away.  
  
The crowd parted to let Letty through as she finished counting her money but she ran into someone. It was Dom.shit.  
  
"What the hell, Let? Why are you racing?"  
  
Letty looked up at him with soft, doe-full eyes, "I'm sorry, babe. Speed got the best of me."  
  
"Yea? I'm over here suffering with anticipation to race, but no, I decide to make you happy and then you go off and decide to race yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I--" Dom held up his hand, it was such crap, why would she do that?  
  
Letty sighed, she was truly sorry, but she also knew that if she hadn't filled the spot, someone else would've and if Vince raced the way he just did, he would've lost all his money.  
  
"Hey!" Letty turned and saw Leon on the hood of a car, "Let's get outta here! We got cops!"  
  
He jumped down and ran into his car, starting it up. Everyone dispersed into their own car and drove like bat outta hell to get out of there. Next thing they knew, the place was swarming with cops. Dom and the team barely made it out of there and headed on home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5. When at home again, Vince was still in shock. He couldn't believe Letty beat him! A girl! Letty waked past him and patted him on the back,  
  
"It's ok, V, don't let it beat you up."  
  
She walked away chuckling. Letty came into the living room,  
  
"Hey guys, I'm tired, I'm goin up to bed, k?"  
  
"Yea, I bet you are! Beatin Vince is hard work!" Brian noticed Vince come in through the doorway.  
  
"Shut up, man!" He said as he sat down on the couch, grumbling. The team all said goodnight and letty made her way up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be up in a little bit." Dom called after her.  
  
~~~*  
  
It was 11:30 when Dom made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and peeked inside, letty was asleep. He creeped into the room, slid out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. The sound of the shower woke letty. She looked at the clock and wondered what they had talked about for so long. She closed her eyes again and began to doze off but was woke up again by the shower shutting off. Dom dried off and pulled on some boxers and crawled into bed. He scooted in closer to Letty and put his arm around her, pulling her close. Letty sighed deeply with happiness. Dom made her feel so warm inside, his body against her's was all that she wanted. She turned around in his arms to face him. He opened his eyes,  
  
"Oh, you're awake." she stared at him and answered quietly,  
  
"Yea, I heard you come in." She kissed him softly,  
  
"I love you." Dom's returning kiss was worth more than words. She knew he more than loved her. Letty pressed harder against him. Catching on to her hint, Dom rolled over on top of her and they were making sweet love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Ch 6

Ch.6 Morning came, it was 6:00. Mia looked at the clock; it was way too early for anyone else to be up. She drug herself from the bed and took a quick shower. She threw on some short shorts and a black belly tank top, and tossed her hair up in a messy bun then headed downstairs. Brian was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I didn't expect to see anyone up so early."  
  
"Just thought I'd get an early start today."  
  
He sounded tired. Mia poured herself a cup of coffee and invited Brian out to the café counter in the garage.  
  
"So, what do you gotta do today?"  
  
"Dom wants me to run some errands. Ya know, like, Hector needs his car parts soon and if I don't check them out he's gonna freak. Stuff like that."  
  
"Sound's interesting. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would you?"  
  
"No, no problem."  
  
"Ok, well, let me grab my shoes."  
  
Brian and Mia hopped in the shop truck and were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
8:30 came rollin around and one by one, everybody woke up. Dom as usual was the last one up. He trudged down the steps and into the kitchen. Everybody sat around the kitchen table and greeted him happily. Letty's eyes lit up,  
  
"Hey, sweetie! Want some coffee?"  
  
He smiled weakly and accepted. Mornings were never the best time of day for Dom. Vince and Leon got up from the table and walked to the garage door saying they were going to open the garage and café. 


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7 A week later, Letty ran down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"Dom! Dom!" Shit, where was he?!  
  
She frantically ran to the back door and saw Mia.  
  
"Mia! Where's Dom?"  
  
"Uh.I dunno, check around front, he--" Mia stopped and stared at Letty's hand, "Is that what I think it is?!"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later!"  
  
Letty rounded the corner. Finally! Dom was under the hood of a car.  
  
"Dominic! Dom, Dom, Dom!" She was like a little kid, hopping around like she had a new toy. Dominic stood, straightening his back and looked at her, slightly annoyed,  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Vince walked up beside him.  
  
"Uh.could we talk over there?" She grabbed his wrist and walked to the middle of the yard. Letty beamed with pride, "Look--" she held up a pregnancy test.it was positive. Dom just stared at it.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!? We're gonna have a baby!"  
  
Letty jumped into his arms and kissed him wildly. She jumped down and ran to the back of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I gotta tell Mia!"  
  
Dom smiled and walked back to the car.  
  
"What was that all about?" Vince asked.  
  
"We're having a baby." He smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Congratulations, man! That's great!" Next thing they knew screams of excitement come from the backyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That night, they all went out to the races. Being the last to know about the pregnancy, Brian hovered and fussed over Letty constantly.  
  
"Brian! I'm ok! Go race!" she laughed.  
  
"But when are you going to do see a doctor?"  
  
"Next week, ok? Now go!"  
  
Reluctantly, Brian turned and walked away. Letty walked over to Vince,  
  
"Don't play stupid."  
  
Vince chuckled, "How you holdin up?"  
  
"Damn! What's with everybody?! I'm fine.really."  
  
Arms wrapped around her whole body, making her jump. Dom leaned over her shoulder and kissed her.  
  
"Let's go check out Brian's race."  
  
They walked over and watched Mia raise the flag and drop it. They were off; Brian pulled ahead of everybody and won the race. Hours later, the team pulled out with $500 and headed home. 


	8. Ch 8 A Month Later

Ch. 8 Morning sickness. What shit. Letty had been puking her guts out for the past 15 minutes. She heard a knock on the door and saw Dom walk in.  
  
"Hey babe." he crouched down beside her rubbing her back. "Is there anything you want?"  
  
She sighed, "A war, wet rag."  
  
Dom got up and moments later was back with a rag. Letty wiped her face.  
  
"Attractive, huh?" she laughed and got up off the floor.  
  
"Your doctor's appointment is today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, a month later and Brian still pushed it on me. Ex-cop.....go figure."  
  
"Want me to drive you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Dom pulled into the hospital parking lot with letty at his side. She looked nervous.  
  
"I hate hospitals."  
  
"It'll be ok, come on."  
  
They walked up the front steps and through the door. Letty sat in the waiting room as Dom signed them in and sat next to her. She picked up a parenting magazine and flipped through the pages, thoroughly confused. She set it down and turned towards Dom.  
  
"Do you think I'll make a good mother?"  
  
"Of course! No one better! I'm more worried about me being the father."  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about that. But we're already a month into this and we haven't thought of names, this is our first appointment, and what about the house?"  
  
"Why don't we sell it?"  
  
"And live up here again? But we're starting a family, we can't live with 3 other people and have a family."  
  
"So we'll move out and find some place else."  
  
Letty sighed, it was all too much.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Torretto? The doctor will see you now." Dom and Letty walked into the office led by the nurse.  
  
"Dr. Lawson will be right with you in a few, but first I need you to fill out some information for me, ya know, for the records and stuff."  
  
The nurse handed the clipboard to Dom and walked out. Letty sat down on the examining table and looked at all the pictures. Diagrams of a baby's development plastered the walls, along with Dr. Lawson's degrees. Moments later, Dr. Lawson walked in.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. How are we doing today?"  
  
Let answered, "Fine. This is my husband, Dominic." she turned around to find him engrossed in the paperwork, "uh.he's a little busy."  
  
The doctor chuckled and pulled out a stethoscope. He did a normal check-up and don and Letty headed home.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and saw Vince working on his Acura. He straightened up and kicked the tire, "Damn piece of shit!"  
  
"Take it easy, we need that car for Race Wars."  
  
"Yeah, well, not if I blow it up first."  
  
Letty laughed, went inside and laid down on the couch for a nap. 


	9. Ch 9 Another Month Later

Ch. 9 Another Month Later "What do you think about this one?" Mia held up a hideous maternal gown.  
  
"Are you kidding? Everything is horrible!"  
  
"I bet if it had cars on it, you'd buy it."  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
Mia continued looking through the clothes, "So, have you thought of any names?"  
  
Letty shuffled through the rack, thinking, "I haven't said anything to Dom, but I was thinking that if we have a boy, I wanna name him Jesse Alexander."  
  
Mia stared at her and responded, "Aww! That's so sweet! Dom would defiantly do for it! What about a girl?"  
  
"Um.maybe Shiri Ann."  
  
"Pretty." Mia held up another gown, "This one?"  
  
Letty turned, scrunched up her face and sighed, "We'll never find anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* Letty and Mia trudged into the living room to find everybody sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Get anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Dom chuckled. Letty walked up the steps and into the bathroom. Moments later, everybody heard a blood-curdling scream. Dom sprinted up the stairs and swung open the door with everyone else trailing behind. Letty sat on the toilet, crying. Dom closed the door and rushed to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Through her sobs he made out, "I started my period."  
  
He pulled her close and she cried into his shoulder. 


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10 Letty stood at the kitchen sink washing potatoes.  
  
Mia walked up beside her, "Need some help with those?"  
  
"Sure, here. So, what's up with you and Brian?"  
  
Mia laughed, "You don't beat around the bush do you?"  
  
"Well, before we moved you guys were really close, now you guys barely talk. What's up?"  
  
"After you guys moved, we kinda got sick of each other. Now.it weird. I guess we're getting closer because we go out on errands together."  
  
"So you want anything to happen?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked over to the table and began peeling the potatoes. Brain walked in along with a cloud of smoke from the barbecue.  
  
"Hey Let." As he walked past Mia, he massaged one of her shoulders, "Hey Mia." He reached into the fridge for some beers for the guys. Letty and Mia both watched him leave.  
  
Letty shoved Mia, "Hey! Closer? I think so!" They both laughed.  
  
After the peeling was done, they dumped them into a pot to boil and walked outside. The guys were sitting at the picnic table, cuttin up. Dom nudged Brian and he got up and walked over to Mia.  
  
"Hey.uh.you wanna go for a walk or something?"  
  
Mia glanced over his shoulder at Letty who gave her a smile and an encouraging wink.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Everybody watched them walk down the driveway and Leon felt it absolutely necessary to whoop.  
  
Mia blushed slightly, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nuthin much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Mia broke it, "Well, this is awkward."  
  
Brian looked relieved, "Thank God you said it!"  
  
They both laughed a little and grew silent again.  
  
"Um.Mia?" He stopped and turned towards her, "I know it's been really weird lately, but would you mind having dinner with me?"  
  
Mia smiled, "A date?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
She slipped her hand into his and they continued down the street.  
  
~~~*  
  
Letty sat on her bed folding clothes. Dom walked in a sat next to her.  
  
"How are you? We haven't talked really."  
  
"I'm fine. What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Let."  
  
She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Why did it have to happen to us?"  
  
She leaned forward and cried in Dom's arms, "Maybe we're not ready."  
  
"But it's not fair! I mean, I had names picked out and everything!"  
  
Dom pushed her off and looked in her eyes, "Names?! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd care."  
  
"Let! Of course I would care! It's my baby too! What else have you thought of?!"  
  
"Please don't raise your voice at me."  
  
"Fine, just tell me, what else have you been planning?"  
  
"Just little things, like the baby room, clothes, toys."  
  
"And you've mentioned nothing to me?! What the fuck, Letty!" He stood up and looked down on her.  
  
"What are you freakin out about? I'm NOT pregnant! We don't have to worry about it!"  
  
"You mean you don't want to try again?!"  
  
"And break my heart again?"  
  
"You don't think it didn't hurt me too?!"  
  
"You never said anything!"  
  
"I was there through the whole thing!"  
  
"Ya know what? Forget it! I'm not talking to you when you're like this!"  
  
Letty began to open the door but Dom grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
Dom glared at her, "Don't tell me what to do."  
  
Letty looked up into his eyes, frightened and furious, "I said, let go."  
  
She jerked away and walked out. She made her way down the stairs and heard Dom behind her, "You can't stay away forever!"  
  
Leon met her at the bottom of the stairs. She was crying. He came forward to put his arm around her but she slipped right under it and walked out the door. She slid into a car and squealed off. Dom looked out the window, fuming, and watched her go. 


	11. Ch 11

Ch. 11 Leon walked up the stairs slowly. He could hear Dominic cursing. Leon walked into the room to find Dominic sitting on the bed, breathing heavy.  
  
"You ok, man?  
  
Dom cursed again, "What the fuck! No, I'm not ok!"  
  
Leon stepped back, "Sorry, just thought I'd come see ya after.ya know."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
Dom buried his face in his hands and Leo sat down next to him.  
  
~~~*  
  
Letty squealed down the parkway. She beat on the wheel and cursed as well. The two were so much alike.  
  
70 mph.  
  
Letty didn't even glance at the speedometer. She raced down the road, going over 80. She wove in between cars and semis, leaving them honking.  
  
A few miles up, two loaded semis were pulling onto the ramp. In no time, Letty caught up to them, not noticing. Of course, the semi-truck drivers saw her and slammed on their breaks, squealing and honking. Letty looked out the corner of her eye and heard the trucks.  
  
She jerked her head to the right just in time to see a large wheel clip her front wheel. The car started to spin uncontrollably. Letty hit the breaks and turned the wheel. Her head raved with thoughts, her memories, and she tried hard to recover control of the car, just to find herself slamming the driver's side into a wall.  
  
Letty opened her eyes with her heart beating faster than ever. She realized she was pinned against a wall and climber over to the passenger side door and stumbled out. The driver of the semi was running across the parkway, stopped traffic it its tracks.  
  
"Ms! Are you alright?!"  
  
Letty felt her head, it hurt. She brought her hand down and looked at it and saw red. She frantically turned around to look in the side view mirror and come to find there wasn't one. She stood back and looked at the car. Shit. She knew she was dead.  
  
"Ms? Are you-?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. But I won't be soon."  
  
"Do I need to call a tow truck?"  
  
What an idiot.no, I think I'll just sit here and spend the night in my totaled car, it'll be ok. "Yea, thanks, that would be great."  
  
The driver ran back across the road, horns blaring impatiently. Letty sat down on the pavement and leaned against the "once-known-as" car.  
  
~~~*  
  
Dom sat at the café counter with Mia in front of him, hovering.  
  
"Mia, do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy my drink in peace."  
  
"What? I'm just worried about my big brother."  
  
"There's no need, ok?"  
  
Holding up her hands in defense, she backed off.  
  
"Oh my God! What the hell is this?!"  
  
Brian's voice floated in from the garage. Dom's ears perked up in curiosity and he walked over to see what was up. There was a totaled car on a wrecker. Look like an Acura. Dom saw Brian talking to the driver,  
  
"What do you want me to do with this hunk of junk?"  
  
"I dunno, man. My orders were to bring it here."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I dunno, some young girl. She said she was gonna follow me somehow after she go her head cleaned up."  
  
Dom's eyes widened. He glanced up at the car again. Acura? .it's yellow.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dom ran up next to Brian.  
  
"I know, look at this, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"You decide, it yours."  
  
Brian looked confused.  
  
"Check out the plate."  
  
Brain walked around to the back and went hysterical,  
  
"What the fuck?! Who had my car? Who-what-how-?"  
  
Brian continued ranting and raving and Dom turned to the driver.  
  
"The girl, black hair, cool shades, nice body?"  
  
"Um, yea, nice damn body."  
  
"Great. Stop talking about my wife and tell me where she is."  
  
"Oh, shit, sorry man."  
  
"Yea, yea. Where is she?"  
  
Dom heard footsteps running up behind him and turned around to see Letty wrapping her arms around him. Sobbing, she whispered,  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Dom buried himself into her, her hair around his face.  
  
"I love you," he pushed her back, "and don't you ever run out again!"  
  
He pulled her close again with tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Aw, man. This is great. But, um, it would be nice to get pain."  
  
Dom raised his head and told Vince to take care of it and then calm Brain down. He took Letty by the waist and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"I am so sorry, Dom."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I blew up in you face without listening first."  
  
"But I should've told you."  
  
Dom noticed the cut on her forehead; he reached for it, concerned.  
  
"Jeez, are you ok?"  
  
Letty brushed him away,  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
"I bet."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. 


	12. Ch 12

Author's Note: I would like to thank my many fans. You are so loyal to me and my story, thank you. Again, I do not own any production of The Fast and The Furious including cast, characters, or crew. Although, that doesn't mean I don't want to.(lol).  
  
~~~*  
  
Ch. 12 Brian walked down the front steps and saw Mia under the hood of a car. He swaggered over next to her but much to his surprise, Vince was under the hood as well. Brian slummed.  
  
"Ready for dinner tonight?"  
  
Brian's eyes lit up, She remembered. He tried to play it cool.  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
But in the process of impressing Mia and instigating Vince, he leaned one hand on top of a wrench and flinched when it clattered to the ground. Vince turned around to hide is smile. Mia dove her hands under the hood giggling. Embarrassed, Brian just walked away back into the house. Mia nudged Vince in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't be so mean."  
  
"The boy's obviously head over heels for you." He leaned down close to her face, a little too close, "and I don't like it."  
  
"V, get over yourself."  
  
She grabbed for the rag on her belt loop and wiped the grease from her hands. Vince watched her walk around the corner to the garage.  
  
"It's not me I'm all over." Vince mumbled to himself. He slammed the hood down and took off in the car. 


	13. Ch 13

Ch. 13 Dom filled the seat of Leon's car. He and three others idled at the start line. He was so excited. Last time he raced was a year and a half ago. He looked at the sidelines. Letty was walking over to Hector. He saw Hector shrug and hand her the flag. In her short shorts and tank top, Letty waltzed into the middle of the road. She nodded towards Dom and he gave a little tap to his horn. She smiled and raised the flag.  
  
Engines roared around her.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
She dropped the flag and the cars flew past her. Her hair whipped into her face as she turned around to see Dom's victory. She jumped up and down, cheering.  
  
Dom quickly pulled into first and won the race. The team stuck around to watch everyone else race before heading home.  
  
~~~*  
  
Brian knocked on the door. He heard footsteps inside coming towards the door. The doorknob rattled and the door swung open. Mia's thin, but not too thin, fame filled the doorway. She wore a thin strapped red dress that stopped above her knee.  
  
Brian was speechless. He wore a semi-formal suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Mia cleared her throat.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Oh, yea." He handed them to her. "Wow."  
  
Mia began to panic, "Um, good or bad?"  
  
Brain realized he was making her uncomfortable, "No, no! That's good. Really good."  
  
"Well, you got me in a dress. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
He held out his arm and she tucked her's into it. He led her down the steps and to the car.  
  
"Dom's?"  
  
Brian blushed a little, "Yea, Letty kinda totaled mine."  
  
He opened the door and she slid into the seat. Fifteen minutes later, Brian pulled up to the curb of a quite fancy resturaunt. Mia's door swung open and a hand was offered to her. She stepped out and saw Brian come around to meet her.  
  
"Vallet parking. I'm impressed."  
  
He handed the man his keys and led Mia into the resturaunt. They got to their table and ordered.  
  
"Well, it seems like ou planned this out nicely."  
  
"Just for you."  
  
He took her hand, "You really look beautiful."  
  
Mia blushed, "Thank you."  
  
Dinner came and they are, carrying on a conversation the whole time.  
  
"Before we order dessert, I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be back."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Brian rested his elbows on the table and sighed deeply. He heard someone behind him and turned around. An elderly man sat at a table, apparently waiting for his wife.  
  
"Pretty girl you're with tonight."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Yea, if you can tell, I wonder what she's thinking."  
  
"Don't be nervous." He spotted his wife, "and good luck."  
  
Brian turned back around and found Mia pulling out her chair, "Who was that?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. Nice guy though."  
  
The waiter came by and they ordered their dessert. Soon, the desserts were there and the waiter winked at Brian. Jeez. Does the whole world know?!?  
  
"Um, Mia?"  
  
She glanced up from her ice cream.  
  
"There was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
He placed his napkin on the table and drew back his chair. He stepped over the close to Mia, took her have, and went down on one knee. Mia gasped.  
  
"We've known each other for a while now. I know I've screwed up once or twice but I want to make it right.for both of us. So, ir you would, will you, Mia Torretto, be my wife?"  
  
Mia gasped again and tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing come out. She leaned down and hugged Brian and whispered in his ear, "Yes. I love you." 


	14. Ch 14 The Morning After

Ch. 14 The Morning After Dom lay sprawled out on the bed with nothing covering him but a sheet. His eyes opened slightly. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the dim light from the bathroom. Letty's frame filled the doorway in nothing but a towel and her hair pinned up.  
  
"Hey babe. You're awake early."  
  
Dom grunted. Letty pulled on some panties and a bra and sat next to Dom. She swung her leg over and straddled him.  
  
"I'm glad we made up.4 times."  
  
Dom laughed, "Yeah, I hate being mad at you."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"Ya know, I was thinking. Maybe we should move up here. I mean, we're practically living here anyway."  
  
Letty's whole face lit up, "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinkin that I could go down to the house today and be back tomorrow morning."  
  
Letty's smile reached from ear to ear, "Ok. That sounds great. Better get going then."  
  
She bounced off of him and got dressed. Dom got up and walked stark-naked to the bathroom just as Letty was leaving.  
  
"Oh, yea, baby! Work it!"  
  
She heard Dom laugh and went out into the hallway.  
  
~~~*  
  
A few hours later, Letty sat on the couch watching TV alone. Mia came through the door with the same dress on and Brian trailing behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Let." Mia looked startled, as well as Letty.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
Mia turned to Brian, "I'll be right back, k?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stepped over Letty's propped up legs and sat on the couch next to her as Mia ran upstairs. Letty furrowed her brow; she set the bowl of popcorn in her lap on Brian's.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
Letty ran up the steps two at a time to Mia's room.  
  
She knocked on the door, "Mia, it's me."  
  
The door opened and she slipped inside.  
  
"Uh, so I take it that you and Brian had good time?"  
  
Mia was ecstatic, "Good?! It was great!"  
  
"Whoa, too much information!"  
  
Mia giggled, "Not like that! Well, I stayed over at his house but nothin went down.except." She wiggled her left hand in front of Letty's face.  
  
"Oh my God!!"  
  
Downstairs, Brian heard the scream and smiled.  
  
"Does Dom know?!"  
  
"He's the one who encouraged him."  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!"  
  
Letty jumped up and hugged the life out of Mia.  
  
"Well, let me change and I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
She closed the door behind Letty and she made her way downstairs. She jumped over the back of the couch beside Brian.  
  
"I heard."  
  
"I heard too."  
  
"Hey! I'm happy for you! I just don't know why Dom didn't tell me."  
  
"I didn't say I was going to ask her just that I'd think about it."  
  
"Oh, well.it's great."  
  
She kissed his cheek and jumped up.  
  
"Where's Dom, anyway?"  
  
"He's gone to Mexico to get our stuff. We're moving here for good."  
  
Brian nodded and turned his attention to the TV again. 


	15. Ch 15 Two Weeks Later

Ch. 15 Two Weeks Later   
  
"Found anything yet?"  
  
"I saw this one about a block away. Two bedrooms, one and a half baths, pretty nice. So how are you a Brian getting along?"  
  
"Pretty good. We've set the date for sometime in the spring. It'll be pretty."  
  
"Yea, just promise me you won't make me wear some hideous dress!"  
  
Mia and Letty laughed.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant again."  
  
Mia embraced Letty.  
  
"Wow! That great!" You should go tell Dom, now. Come on!"  
  
Mia was all smiles as she drug Letty down the steps into the back yard.  
  
"Guys, Let has some great news!"  
  
She pushed her forward.  
  
"Um, well, I'm pregnant again."  
  
Everyone burst out in cheers and Dom picked her and spun her around.  
  
"Now we can really get that house!" 


	16. Ch 16 The Following Spring

Ch 16 The Following Spring   
  
Brian and Mia's wedding was beautiful, and just for the record, Mia got beautiful brides' maid dresses.but one had to be extra large.  
  
Dom and Letty bought the house down the block and even decked it out with a white picket fence.  
  
A week after the wedding, Letty had the baby. A beautiful baby girl who everyone agreed to name Michelle.  
  
Vince and Leon still get into trouble and they got Dom to race as well, once in a while.  
  
Mia still works behind the counter at Torretto's and Dom is still under the hoods of those cars.  
  
But now, that ¼ mile means something more.  
  
~~~~~~* Author's Notes: I'd just like to thank all the readers and those of you encouraged me to write more when I was in that writer's block period. Thank you so much for reading. hehe ~ anytime you want to, you can criticize me or even give me ideas for another story (always needed). ( thanks again. ( 


End file.
